Almost Is Never Enough
by katblack123
Summary: Kat's school is attacked. Suddenly she finds out she's a werewolf, getting married, and is expected to produce a child. She's swept into a world she can't control and struggles to find herself. She then moves to California and is brought to Performing Arts High School. Then the drama really starts.


Hey guys this is my first fan fiction. It is kind of an Ariana Grande thing. The main character is Kat from from Sam and Kat. Not really though. I want you guys to comment and review and help me become a better writer hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Beginnings are Terrible!

**Lunch. The highlight of everyone's day. The 30 minutes of social climax. The worst part of my day. I am Kat Brooke. The least recognized person in Dwire Middle and Preparatory High School. I sit down at the table waiting for Bria, Octavia, and Maya to come sit with me. I glance back and he sees me. Ashton Skyfriar is his name. He's certainly the most handsome guy around, but he's never been interested in anyone. He never talks to anyone. The weird thing is that all he does is stare at me. Yah, you heard me. His black hair, chiseled face, and rockin abs….They just take your breath away. He will never be mine. **

** Bria, Octavia, and Maya walk up to the table and sit down talking about Derek Myers and The Hunger Games. Bria is one of my bestfriends. We've been friends ever since 4****th**** grade. Octavia is my on and off friend. Maya became my friend last year. But back to lunch. Bria is talking to Derek and I try to get her attention. She doesn't respond and I'm sent into the pit of loneliness again. I try to get Maya but she won't respond either, so I sit at lunch doing nothing but trying to join into their conversations and failing. Some friends I have. `**

** Lunch ends and I wander endlessly to my Sign Language Class. Will I ever belong I ask myself. I have only one real friend in that class. Natalia Tyne. We've been friends since first grade. I gather my stuff and get out my textbook. The class is completely silent. "H-E-L-L-O" Mr. Dajo signs to us. We begin. "Did you get asked to the Valentine's Day dance yet?" Natalia asked. "Nah. Actually I'm not interested in going". I said. "Come on. I know you want to go. You've been talking about it since 6****th**** grade. You just want Evan to ask you. Even though he won't probably ask you because he's kind of a lone wolf" .She said nonchalantly. "Don't remind me". I muttered. He and I used to be best friends. Then he started avoiding me.**

** There was 15 minutes of class left. I glanced down at my work that Mr. Deja passed back. A-. How typical. I watch the clock waiting impatiently for this day to end. Did I mention I hate school? 10 minutes. "Natalia" I whispered loudly. "What". She answered back. "So, you like anybody?" I asked expectantly. "D.J". She whispered so soft I barely heard her squeaky voice. "Wow, my friend likes somebody for once". I said happily. Mr. Deja sent me silent daggers. For a deaf man he had remarkable hearing. D.J had blonde hair and blue eyes (typical) and girls swooned over him. I have no idea why. **

** 5 minutes left. The tedious countdown of my life would start when the clock reached 3:00. Revelations about me, my family, and the entire world would be revealed. **

**This is when my life starts…...**

**Chapter 2**

**Revelation 1:**

There was blood.

Dripping.

Dripping.

Dripping.

It was on my hands, on my feet, on my neck.

I was in a room. My class. Sign Language class. I smelled smoke. The lights were flickering. Natalia was next to me. I had such a headache. I turned to Natalia. I poked her. "Uhhhhhh". She groaned. "What happened"? I asked. "All I remember was that there was a big storm with clouds". She muttered.

What kind of storm was this? Then I looked down. A pool of blood was coming out from under me. My headache immediately got worse. I felt woozy.

**Then the world went black.**

**Dark**

**Darkness**

**More Darkness**

"KAT, WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GO!" Natalia yelled. I opened my eyes. I was still lying on the classroom floor. "Let's Go"! She yelled again.

I got up. "What's going on"? I said. "We don't have time for that now. Let's go Kat"! She yelled once more. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hallway and she started running. I ran after her wondering where we were going. She led me to the cafeteria. She opened up the kitchen doors and shoved me into the room. "Shhh. They are coming". She whispered. She turned the knobs on the oven and the oven door came open. "Climb in there then take the tunnel to your left. There will be a car waiting. Your parents are in there. Make sure you stay quiet alright." She whispered so soft I could barely hear her.

"OK" I said. I climbed in. She closed the door behind me, but I didn't move still in a state of confusion. And why did I just climb in an oven? I must be dreaming. Probably not. Weirder things have happened to me.

Two guys rushed into the kitchen. Nat (Natalia) braced for impact. She high kicked the first guy in the face. The next guy managed to send a powerful blow to her stomach. She collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. The guy muttered something unintelligible.

**"**We must find the girl'. The one still standing said. "No". Natalia said as she started to transform.

Brown fur started to pop up on her face and her hands. Her pupils became slits of yellowish-green. Her perfectly manicured nails turned into razor-sharp claws. Her ears then became pointy. My best friend Natalia looked like a cat. She let out a low growl exposing her fangs. She leaped at both men taking them down. She scratched one of the guy's necks causing a serious amount of blood to flow. The next guy got up, but it was too late. He jumped at her and Natalia's claws went straight through his heart.

Whoa.

What just happened?

Nat turned to the oven I was supposed to already be out of. "I told you to go"! She hissed. I was speechless. "This is so aggravating. Now I have to explain. Ugh"! She exclaimed. All of a sudden, she turned the knobs on the oven and she climbed in with me. "GO"! She yelled. "We're running out of time". Nat said.

"Fine. But you're sooo explaining yourself" I said. I climbed into the tunnel.

I made the left turn as directed and saw a black Hummer. Nat and I climbed inside. I took the middle seat next to my mom. Natalia took the left window seat. It was a nice car. Luxury.

My mom began talking. "Sweetie". I cut her off. "Don't sweetie me. I need some information now! And why am I still bleeding. "Well let's start from the beginning. We are werewolves, including you. Natalia is a werecat, our bodyguard species. She was born to protect you. Our dilemma is that you haven't reached Hiar yet. That's when your body accepts your wolf form. It usually happens around 12 so we have time to train you, but yours has taken a late course. You are 15 and haven't yet turned which makes you a prime target. I also forgot to mention that we are royalty. "

"What!" I exclaimed.

"We are taking you back to the Friar lands so you can meet your mate. It will be hard to get him to accept you since you aren't Hiar, but we will have to make do."

"What". I yelled again.

"Daughter stop screaming. Are ears are heavily sensitive. Your mates name is Ashton Skyfriar."

"He can't be my mate. I mean. Ugh. I hate this".

"Maybe if you're around him enough your Luna will kick in and start the process. You also have to produce a child in two months." My mom said calmly. There was a sad glint in her eyes.

"I can't believe this. Now I have to get pregnant by some dude that I may know already. "

Our children will be so cute. I said that in my mind.

"Here we are". My dad said.

Finally. "Before you can see him you must go change into proper attire". I said. I was taking this remarkably well.

**Chapter 3**

**Revelation 2**

"You're making me wear this!" I yelled at the designer. "It's the traditional clothing arrangement miss." The designer said. It was a pink strapless bra with black flowers on it. There was a long flowing skirt that was black that came up to the middle of my waist. There was a floral headpiece with daisies and roses.

At least they gave me a sweater. It was cashmere. It was so soft. The worst part of the outfit was the shoes. They were black peep toe sandals with a six inch heel. I will probably break my ankle. "Fine, but never again". I said fighting back the urge to storm out of this place. I got dressed and tried to make my way down the stairs without tripping. Ashton was waiting for me with a rose, smirking.

"Hello Katherine." He said smirking. Nobody has called me that since I was 3. I blushed. "Let's take a walk". He said.

He brought me out to a lake. I sat down on a towel laid out for us. He sat beside me. There was an awkward silence. "So why did you stop speaking to me" I said. "I found out you were my mate way before you did and I thought it was best to keep a distance." He said non chalantly. "Oh." I said.

"I like your outfit". He said.

I giggled. Ugh I'm so stupid. "So what do you feel about the whole kid thing?" I asked expectantly. "Uhh. It's awkward. I mean since it's like we just started dating since we have to since we are mates and all. It's kind of a short time period. You just have to do what you have to do to preserve the pack.

"Ok." "What do we do at school, do we say were official?" I asked hoping for a yes. "Sure. I mean I guess we kind of have to since I have to get you pregnant." He said. It sent chills down my spine. I'm only 15 and I'm gonna be prego.

"So, what do you want to do. " I asked. "Let's get to business". He said smirking.

He moved closer to me. I could see his piercing blue eyes. He closed the space between us and kissed me. I kissed back enjoying the moment. He bit my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly let him explore my mouth. I really like this kissing thing. "We should take this to my room". He said. "Gladly". I said. I was on fire. His room was blue. He had a huge bed. But I bet you don't need to know that. He kissed me again and we were really getting into it. He lifted me onto the bed.

I woke up the next morning. He was lying beside me snoring. Last night was great. I think I may be in love. We're supposed to be getting married when the baby comes to unify the two packs. "Ash". I said "What" he groaned. There are maternity clothes and some regular ones. They are all new. "He said tiredly. "Oh and we don't have school until January, since you know, the ummm, attack. "He said worriedly. It was September so my baby bump would be showing by then.

"Ok. Thanks". I said. I put denim shorts on, a tank top, and my new red high tops on. I let my dark red hair float all the way down my back. I headed down to kitchen for breakfast since I was an hour early. I had scrambled eggs and sausages. Ash came downstairs followed by Natalia. I forgot to mention she lives here.

Natalia was waiting for me. "I picked up some pregnancy tests for you" She said. "Since when can a pregnancy test tell you are pregnant the day after?" I asked. "These are from the pack doctor. All "were" species' babies show up incredibly fast since our pregnancies are a shorter term." She said knowingly.

"Oh. I guess I will take it after breakfast. "I said. " You also have to decide who the godparents are in the case of if the vampires attack or you mysteriously die. "Umm". Me and Ash said in unison. "I guess you" I said. "Yay". She squeaked.

I finished breakfast and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be back." I said. I opened the package. _Drip one drop of blood onto stick. If stick turns green, you're carrying a pup/kitten. If black, you are not pregnant. If blue and green, you are carrying twins. _Wow. Very descriptive. I took the knife from the box and cut my arm. "OWWWW". I yelped. I took the stick and placed it under my dripping arm. _Drip_. I cleaned off my arm. I went downstairs with the stick.

The stick began changing colors. It stopped changing. The color was….red. Red!?

"We should go down to the pack doctor". Natalia says.

He lived in wooden shack. There were bottles of elixir and goo all over the walls.

He had gray hairs and looked to be 101. There was a girl about my age with him. She had brown and golden hair in ombre form. "Hi. My name is Mika. I'm the assistant pack doctor. Why are you here today? "She questioned. "My pregnancy test came up red." I said quizzingly. " . Oh. This is bad. This is bad. You are having sixteen, the wolf overcame the human. This will be a body overload. You can't go through with this pregnancy or you will die." She said worriedly. "No. I'm not killing my children. "I yelled. Great now I'm going to be huge. The only way you will survive is if you transfer some of the children over to someone else, to lighten the load. "She said. "That sounds." I started. "Great" Natalia screamed.

"We can begin this process once you've reached two weeks, since our pregnancies are shorter. " She said. "That sounds like a great option". Ash said. He hasn't spoken this whole time.

"So, who do you want to transfer with?" Mika asked. "Well, of course Natalia". I said "Eeeeeeee!" She screeched. "Why are you so excited"? I asked. "No reason" She muttered. Ash walked out of the room. "Will someone tell me what is going on here?" I asked. "Me and Ash used to be a thing. After the attack we broke it off since I wasn't his mate. Don't worry I don't have feelings for him…anymore." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned. "Because it wasn't a huge deal". She said.

"Well, I'd prefer to be alone right now." I said storming out of the room. "Kat!" Natalia screamed. I just kept walking. I went into the woods. I wanted to go and see if I could form. I probably should have waited til the full moon but I was impatient. I tried imagining myself as a wolf. I also probably should have taken my clothes off because I became a wolf. My fur was completely white except for brown specks along my back.

I took off running passing red thorns and bristles. The wind felt good on my back. I kept on running until something knocked me on my back. It was a black wolf with a white lighting shape on it. It came out of its human form. It was Ash. _"Great"._ I said through mind link. I got back out of wolf form.

"It's not what you think". He said. "You went out with my friend and forgot to tell me. You're so stupid". I spat. "You are my mate and nothing will tear us apart because we will always go back to each other. We should start over." Ash replied. "Fine, but no more lying and withholding information". "Ok Kat". Ash said.

"I think we should go on a proper date". He said. "Sure, and I get to pick where we go". I said. "I think we should go to Zack's". I said. "Alright then. Be ready at 6". Ash said. Then he ran off.

I ran back to the house. I went to our bedroom and ransacked my closet. I picked out a red lace bra with matching panties. I took a grey knit dress that came mid-thigh with black ankle boots. I looked at my slim body in the mirror. I was a size 4. I had big hips that disproportioned my body and I was a 36D bra. I then grabbed a jacket and headed downstairs.

Guys were always hitting on me, but I never obliged because they were all jerks or I grew up with them. Growing up in Montenequot, New York was dull. Everyone knew everyone and outsiders were shunned. We didn't have a mall for miles. The closest one was 2 hours away so it was rare we went shopping. No one owned anything fancy, unless you consider Aeropostale fancy. My mom ran the town's only restaurant, Zack's, in which everyone went to since it had a banquet hall, fine dining, and everyone's favorite, hamburgers and hot dogs. Not one resident has been out of the state or even Times Square. We were a boring folk.

The mayor, my aunt Patricia, would always bring me postcards from her travels since I was never allowed to go anywhere. I never questioned my parents though.

I took out my IPhone 5s and turned on my favorite game, Covet Fashion. I tapped on the screen impatiently. 4:00 the clock read. Two more hours. I got up and wondered aimlessly around the house. I came to a red door and opened it. It was the study that featured a massive library. I skimmed through the shelves till I found a golden book with red trimmings. _You've Just Turned into a Werewolf and You Want to Know What It's All About. _This seems like the perfect book for me.

I opened the book to see scarlet letters seemingly dancing across the pages.

**_Chapter 1: History and Founding Fathers. _**_Werewolves originated from North and South America. One legend is that the Native American tribal warriors drank the blood of wolves and became them. The true origin of werewolves is unknown. _

**_Chapter 2: Enemies and slaves. _**_Werewolves' oldest rivals are the Feed. They are humans that have discovered the truth. They torture then slaughter young werewolves. They are result of the Great World War W. Millions of were species died. Vampires are the greatest ally of the werewolves. Werecat used to be slaves of the Imperials. The Imperials were cross species. They were one-third werewolf, one-third werecat, and one-third vampire. They were incredibly deadly as they had an intense thirst for blood. They were overthrown by the weres and were killed off. The werecat expressed their gratitude by being the bodyguards of the children of the werewolves and vampires. Any species that creates an Imperial will be killed on site and so will the offspring. _

**_Chapter 3: Children_**

_All were species pregnancies last around 1 and a half months. Werewolf pregnancies are dangerous because the litters can have an overwhelming amount of pups in them if the wolf takes over the human. All pups/kittens should be kept safe away from The Order (anti-werewolf) and The Feed. All pregnant women should head to a safe location after the second week when they begin to show._

I read and read absorbing the information about my heritage. I took books about pregnancy out and one book about The Order. Those would be my nightly reads. I walked out of the library. I went back to the kitchen and got a banana. As I was eating I felt something rush behind me. Creepyyy. I turned, but no one was there. I went back to eating and felt the same rush again. I looked back and no one was there. I got out my phone to call Ash, but I was interrupted. "You shouldn't do that". A man said. He looked to be 22. "Who are you"? I said backing away. "Carlos. Chef. Landscaper. Maintenance Man.". He said non-chalantly. "Oh.". I said. He has a Spanish accent. He had perfect tan, dark hair, red lips, and his chiseled body poked out of his t-shirt. Too bad I had a fiancée. "Would you like some food"? He questioned. My gaze wandered to his full lips. "Are you hungry"? He asked again. "Oh. No. I'm waiting for Ash do you know him probably now he's my fiancée I'm probably talking really fast right now I should shut up.". I said quickly. "O-K.". He said. "Are you a Vampire."? I asked him. "Yes. Yes I am." He said. "How old are you". I asked. I was full of questions today. "I'm 218 years old. Single. From Spain. I have a twin brother." He said answering all of my questions. "Cool". I said.

"Kat"! Ash beckoned. "Got to go. " I said directly to Carlos. I walked out to see a black Lamborghini. Ash was standing beside it in a black suit. "I rented out the restaurant for the night. Your mom wouldn't give me a family discount so I had to pay full price. Family isn't what it used to be." He said jokingly. "Oh. Cool". I said still thinking about Carlos. I hopped in the car and we drove off. We passed a winery and a cattle farm owned by my cousin Ross. My family mainly lived in Montenequot except for Aunt Summer who in which moved to Tahiti. She was the rebel and the fun one. I always appreciated her visits considering she was only 24. Aunt Summer was a late in life child considering she was nine when I was born. My grandmother was 42 when Summer was born. My mom was 20 then. My mom had me when she was 29. Uncle Joey is even younger. He's 21 and is like a brother. He moved with Summer to Tahiti to open up a hotel chain. He always sends me $2000 every year.

Grandma is 66 now and she is our next door neighbor. I have yet to see her or talk to her considering she calls me every day. I will ask mom about that later. Ash parked the car remaining silent. I strolled out of the car. A butler opened the door for me making me feel special. Ash followed slowly behind. I sat down gazing wide eyed at what was on my clean plate. It was the most expensive looking ring I ever saw in my life. Ash got on his knees. "Katherine Lizbeth Brooks, will you make me the happiest person in the world by marrying me."? He asked. "Yes." Tears welled up in my eyes partly because I was going to marry a hot guy, and partially because I've never even had a boyfriend. He got off of his knees and placed the ring on my finger signaling the waiter. The waiter brought over lobster and two shrimp cocktails. I dived into my food. Ash just stared at me. "What's your problem"? I asked with a lobster leg hanging from my mouth. "Nothing. It's just that I waited so long for you. They forbid me from talking to you since we were from different packs. I've always been in love with you Kat. This moment is special for me and I just want to savor it." .He said bursting my heart into a thousand pieces.

We were interrupted by the waiter. "Now for dessert". The waiter said. The waiter came back with a strawberry milkshake and a cake in the shape of a burger. We both sipped from the shake and I cut into the cake. The bun part of the burger was caramel flavored. The burger was chocolate. The lettuce was mint. It was intricately designed.

As I was gnawing on my food I swear I saw Natalia peering through the window. Creepyyy. "So, how's life been?" I asked Ash.

"Pretty good". He said non-chalantly. "Next week will be the first full week of being pregnant. "I said trying to get a conversation going. "Yeah. Cool." He said. I picked up a piece of cake. "What happened to the school on Monday?" I asked impatiently. "Well, um, it was an attack from the order. They have powers over the weather. Nobody knows how they got their powers though. They were coming for you as a hostage. Sadly for them, we had guards surrounding the school. That's why the school is really close to the woods. Easy accessibility. They sent a tornado your way and we countered, but not quick enough. We also found out one of our classmates helped organize the attack. Bria. She is a member of The Order." "What?" I countered. "Yes, undercover for 20 years. She's a vampire. One of the rebels that think vampires should rule. She made a bargain with the order. She would help them for a place in their government. Little does she know they don't honor their agreements. For a 50 year old she's stupid. You know, Octavia is her daughter. Creepy right?" He said.

"Aaaaaaaa. That is disturbing." I said. I finished my food. "How did humans find out about were species?" I asked. "Cross breeding between humans and were species. People wondered why their children were so carnivorous and at their peak ages they transformed into dogs or cats. Their spouses ended up telling them. People have big mouths and word travels fast. There were also nightly attacks in the woods from some werewolves, vampires, and werecats. That led to superstition and you know." Ash said.

"Oh. Interesting." I said. "Did you hear any updates about the school?" I asked. "Yah. It'll be opening up sooner than expected. 5 weeks. You and Natalia will be half way through your pregnancies. That will be one week before we have to move you guys. You should say goodbye to whoever you have to. It will be a top secret location that you will be moved to. I will be coming along of course. Natalia's boyfriend… George will be with us as well. Your parents don't even know where we are going. I picked it out myself. I think you're going to like living in New York City. We won't be returning back here for a while though. An upwards of 15 years. We'll be living on our own. There will be fake Id's and everything." He said. "Wow. Since when has Natalia had a boyfriend named George? Why fifteen years? Yay, New York Cityyyyyyy!" I exclaimed in utter confusion.

"I will explain to you when we get there.

**Chapter 4**

**The 2****nd**** Week**

I woke up to an intense cramp in my stomach. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the antique mirror. My bump was beginning to show. I ran my hand over my stomach feeling the smooth skin when Ash walked in. His jet black hair was intoxicating. He ran his hands through his hair. "I see you're showing. We need to start picking out names. Also you are doing the transfer today." He said. "Lemme guess…Ash j.r is something you approve of. Are you even going to the transfer?" I asked. "If you want me to. George is going to be there." He said. "Sure. You can be the moral support since I don't have any friends to count on. Baby Daddy." I said jokingly.

"Yah. OK. So get dressed. I'll be in the car." He said. I brushed my hair and kept my pajamas on. I walked out of the room with my fuzzy slippers on ready for my surgery.

I walked out to the black car. We drove for 5 minutes. We didn't talk the whole time so It was awkward. I glanced down at my watch. 9:05. We got to the medical house. There was an eerie silence. Natalia stood there impatiently. She had a smug look on her face while holding onto George. She looked like she did something and I was going to find out what it was. Mika stood up. "You guys go get completely naked and meet me in the back room. The bathroom is to your left. I scurried to the bathroom awkwardly.

"Kat. I have something to tell you. I slept with Ash the day when you found out you were pregnant. Oh and I also I hate you. P.S Ash is in love with me. That's what you get for running out on our friendship and stealing my boyfriend." She said angrily. "What!" I asked. I stormed out of the room with just my bra and panties on.

"You're dead Ash. Why did you sleep with Natalia when we were together? What is your deal? I guess I will be raising these kids all alone. I don't care if I die in the process. I just can't believe you Ash." I said furiously. "I didn't….Nataliaaaa get in here." Ash started. "I don't want to hear it. You couldn't even keep it in your pants for 2 days." I said. I walked off. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care.


End file.
